Birthday Favours
by orangepencils
Summary: It's Lithuania's birthday and Poland has decided to do something special for him. Reated T to be safe. Fluff.


**Birthday Favours**

**264**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIET! ON T'AIME! **

**That being said, I somehow managed to get away from my Olympic Fever craze long enough to write this up and then type it out. The worst part is that I've wanted to write this story for the past month…**

**Disclaimer: Chais pas. Oh! Eum, pre-established relationship and in my head, Liet is dominant, he just needs Poland to hint at it. Don't ask…**

Birthday Favours

When Lithuania woke up that morning, he was expecting to find a sleeping Poland snuggled up to him or something of the sorts, but instead, he found the bed vacant. That was rather odd. He got out of his bed and slipped on his bathrobe over his pyjama bottom, not bothering to put on a top. He made his way downstairs and smelled the tall-tale scents of breakfast. Surely, Feliks hadn't tried to…

"Morning, Liet. Like, I thought I'd made you breakfast this morning. Have a seat." Lithuania did as he was told and sat down at the kitchen table. Poland brought him a cup of coffee and gave him a quick kiss before returning to the kitchen. This was certainly a pleasant change.

"What's all this for?" He asked when the blonde haired man placed the food in front of him. Feliks froze for a moment and looked shocked.

"Oh come on, Liet. Like, don't tell me you totally forgot your own birthday!" Toris merely shrugged and Poland did not seem pleased.

"That is, like, really sad, and, like, so not cool! Why don't you, like, want to celebrate and remember?" His lover gave him a look that said it all and Feliks closed his mouth, but then he opened it again as he sat on Lithuania's lap and put his arms around the other's neck.

"That was, like, a really long time ago. This is, like, the perfect excuse for you to, like, spend time with me and totally not think about whatever happened before. Especially not when, like, I went through all this trouble just for you." Feliks rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, before kissing him properly.

"So what else did you do?" Toris asked him. He pulled the other's body closer to his own and passed his hands under Poland's sleep shirt. He rubbed his hands up and down Felik's back and placed feather light kisses on his torso eliciting a shiver from the blonde.

"Well, I'd, like, have to go and get it first. So, you stay here and, like, eat breakfast and I'll be right back." Toris watched him go before digging into the meal that Poland had prepared for him. He was surprised to note that it wasn't all that bad. Perhaps there was hope for Poland yet.

By the time he had finished his food, Feliks was sitting on his lap again. He gave him the small present before starting his own food. He watched him undo the wrapping as he ate.

Toris undid the bow before removing the tissue paper. Once it was out of his way, he pulled out a small pink envelope. Lithuania eyed it suspiciously before opening it up. Inside, he found a card like shaped cardboard with a sleek graphic on it. The words "One Favour Coupon" were written in big, bold letters. The rest of the message said "You can, like, ask me anything you want, whenever you want. Like, even taking out the garbage or, like, something totally un-cool like that and all. It's good for, like, ever." There was Feliks' signature at the bottom and some sort of seal. Lithuania was impressed. He turned the note over and saw that Poland had added a note to it.

"_P.S. I, like, cleaned the house for you and, like, everything so you don't have to do any of that stuff today. I figured that, like, you deserved the day off on your birthday._

_Happy Birthday, Liet._

_Love you lots,_

_Feliks xxx" _

Toris smiled and put the card away in the bag to protect it before pulling Poland for a kiss.

"Thank you, Feliks."

"It was totally nothing. But all that cleaning and cooking made me, like, completely beat. I think it would be a good idea for me to, like, go to bed or something and you should come and make sure that I'm, like, tucked in or something. Catch my drift?" Feliks wiggled his eyebrows and Toris smirked in reply. Oh he caught his drift alright.

"Yes, you should go back to bed, but not for rest." Poland giggled and walked back towards their bedroom with Lithuania in tow. As they toppled over on to the mattress and shared an embrace, Toris was glad that he had Feliks in his life to remind him that birthdays could be really special when they were spent with the right people.

**OWARI**

**And now, back to Olympic Fever! Happy birthday again, Liet!**

**Started writing: February 16****th**** 2010, 12:29am**

**Finished writing: February 16****th**** 2010, 1:54am**

**Started typing: February 16****th**** 2010, 12:54pm**

**Finished typing: February 16****th**** 2010, 1:23pm**

**The times make me giggle, they're almost the same, but reversed!**


End file.
